The present invention relates to electrical lighting fixtures. More particularly, the invention is directed to a fluorescent light fixture having a panel for supporting thereon an electrical socket assembly for holding a fluorescent tube.
In fluorescent fixtures of the general type in which the present invention finds utility, the socket assembly which supports the fluorescent tube is ordinarily fastened to a support panel by means of screws or equivalent mechanical fasteners These fasteners pass through the base of the socket assembly and are threadedly secured or bolted onto a support panel. The operation required is time consuming and requires that one take care to apply the correct degree of tension in the established system so that the assembly may be firmly secured and at the same time fracture of the mounting assembly be avoided The use of mechanical securing components such as nuts and bolts represents a significant expense added to the cost of the mounting assembly itself. It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide, in a fluorescent tube mounting assembly, a simple yet highly effective and safe apparatus and method by which the tube-carrying mount may be secured to a supporting panel without the use of tools or auxiliary apparatus.